Feelings
by cubanagurl
Summary: Anna just has feelings that's all...nothhing more or less...sequel to Vladisaus's obsession
1. Chapter 1

Feelings…That's All…

All Anna has is just feelings.......that's alll...nothing more nothing less.....SEQUEL to Vladislaus's Obsession..

''_Why struggle soo much, love?'' ''I am not.'' ''Yes, you are.... why can't you love me?''....''I actually think I do......I know I do....ughhh I don't know anymore.'' ''Maybe this might make up your mind''....._

Thoughts filled Anna's mind. She remembered all the times she saw...._him.._ She sat on a log in that little meadow. That meadow.....where they met. Anna enjoyed the sound of the water trickling down a pond. She watched as a bird drank from the side where the brook flowed. Anna smiled. She didn't expect to see this, especially during the late fall. ''_I love you, my princess''_. ''Ughh....why is he always in my head?'', Anna thought to herself. She wanted to be alone. And thats a reason that she was away from home. She _ran _away from home. She was never coming back....at least that's what she thought. Hmm what is this eighteen year old girl supposed to do? Anna stared with blank eyes. They were scared. She squinted numeroulsly, making sure no tears bled on her face. She needed to be brave. She then realized that a part of her shouldn't be upset. Dracula hasn't seen her in four months.... Maybe she should worry......Of course not.... Anna folded her arms, yet couldn't help but smirk. She kind of missed Dracula's humor, his touch, his warm lips.....''His evil self, for sure...'', Anna joked. Then, her face got in fright as she had a flashback of what happened four months ago.......

**Four Months Ago...(Anna's memory)**

_Anna sat on her stool in front of her mirror,as she hummed a lullaby. She was brushing her brown curls, giggled as it bounced back in it's usual postion. The peaceful moment ended when her father came in. Anna smiled, she was in a great mood tonight. ''Father,what's wrong with you?'',Anna asked. Her father glared at her. His eyes were bloodshot....in rage. Anna stared back in fright. Her heart pounded,waiting for something to happen. Voris's fists were clenched. He held it deeply, that he bled. Anna stood up from her stool,walking towards her father. Voris stepped back,his eyes were hurt. ''Why won't you answer me? Please I demand to know what is going on. Don't leave me standing.'',Anna said panickly. Her bottom lips quivered in nervousness. Suddenly, Voris grabbed Anna's arm,gripping it tightly. Anna's face was frozen in shock. Tears stung her eyes. ''Father....what are you doingggg?'',Anna stuttered. Voris eyes pierced upon her bewildered ones. He can feel his daughter's fright in his heart. ''You wretched slut. How dare you talk to the monster?! I heard you last night and I am not pleased. I can't even call you my daughter anymore. I heard moans also......I know what you were doing!'', Voris bellowed. Anna looked at him like if he were a stranger. ''Father, I don't know what you are talking about. I hate Dracula more than you can imagine!'', Anna argued. Pain was in her eyes. Voris saw something else in her chocolate eyes besides pain.....guit. ''Don't lie to me!'', Voris yelled as he threw Anna across the room._

_Anna gasped as she fell on her stomach on the cold hard tiled floor. Blood automatically flourished her red lips. She watched in horror as it made a pool around her. Anna whimpered knowing what was going to happen next. Voris's boots slammed the ground,as he walked towards her. ''Lying is such a sin.....And you must pay for your sin,right?'', Voris scolded to Anna. Voris grabbed most of Anna's hair. Anna screamed in pain,as he pulled her to the let go roughly,letting Anna to suffer. He quickly grabbed a whip...and made it crack,showing Anna her punishment. Voris frowned. Anna stood shaking like a cowardly villager. ''Pathetic. No daughter of mine shall stay here pathetically laying on the floor!'',Voris shouted as he kicked her in the groin. Anna grunted,holding the pain going inside her. Voris slowly rose up the whip,as Anna looked up waiting for the whip to come down. Voris then stopped the sighed in relief as she was trying to get up. ''Not sooo fast! I forgot something!'', Voris yelled. Swiftly,he tore off some fabric from her shirt._

_Anna squrimed in fright. Her bare back shined in the dim light. In moments, it would be filled with blood. Anna shut her eyes tightly,hoping that she could hold the pain. Screams then filled the room. The whip stung Anna's back. ''help me God'',Anna whispered to herself in prayer. All of a sudden, the window of the room crashed. Glass flew everywhere, which struck Voris's shoulder. Voris screamed in pain. He gently pulled off the glass,and did not notice the monster behind him. ''Oh I see.....child abuse is in now,huh?'',Dracula mused behind Voris. Voris turned back seeing the Count's mischivous smile. ''She's not a child!'', Voris bellowed. The Count smirked. ''She is your 'child' though isn't she?'', Dracula questioned smartly. Voris's face grew furious,as he grabbed a sword,about to strike. Dracula rolled his eyes, as he grabbed Voris's wrist. ''How nice.....that you think that you can kill me,Voris. Especially, with a sword.'',Dracula sneered. With his other fist,Dracula punched Voris in the face,leaving him unconcious. _

_Anna watched attentively,making sure her father was alright. She looked up at Dracula,and suddenly passed out. Anna felt the pain surge through her. Not noticing that Dracula took her to a safe haven. Dracula stroke her hair gently. He was amazed on her beautiful curls. ''You will be mine...'',Dracula whispered softly. He made sure that she didn't hear him. Suddenly, Dracula heard mutters from her shaken lips. Anna still thought her father was there. Boy,was she traumitized! Dracula listened more carefully. ''Leave me..'',Anna muttered. Dracula's face was confused. ''What?'',Dracula whispered in her ear. Anna got up slowly,her eyes were still closed. ''I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE,I HATE YOU!'',Anna shouted,thinking that her father stood on the bed. Dracula thought that she was referring her to him. Dracula went in rage. He was hurt. Anna fluttered her eyes open to see the Count. Her eyes grew wide,noticing the frown in Dracula's face. _

_''Oh myy Godd'',Anna whispered in terror. She was about to apologise,but then Dracula struck her in the face. His nails pressed to her skin,leaving scratch marks on her face. Anna fell against the edge of the bed. Heavy breathing filled her throat. Dracula at the time didn't hunt that night,as he hungrily licked the blood on his nails. Once again, her sweet blood coursed through his veins. His eyes were shut feeling the power of her blood. Bloodlust was blooming inside him....he wanted more....His eyes opened. They were red as blood. Anna stared at him,bewildered. ''This is not him.....'',Anna thought to herself. Dracula gave a cruel smile. He wasn't Dracula anymore,but a bloodthirsty creature. He snarled,as he lept for Anna. Anna fell of the bed,avoiding his attack. He shook his head in shame,but growled giving another leap. Anna screamed in terror. She crawled on the floor,away from him. She squealed when he grabbed her legs. He reeled her in like a fish. _

_Anna stared at his eyes in worry. Dracula looked at her in fury. He grabbed her whole body. Anna tried to wriggle fast,but his grasp went tighter. Dracula grinned as he breathed on her neck. Anna moaned feeling his touch,yet remembered that he is not himself. Dracula hissed at her neck. His fangs grew quickly. Anna held her breath,deadmeat was what she is going to be. He finally,crushed his fangs into her delicate skin. Anna screamed. The pain was like no other. She couldn't wait for it to stop. Crimson dripped down her soft skin. Dracula's eyes went back to normal. He was back again. He then felt warmness in his mouth. Perhaps another victim.....Then he recongized the blood, and the screams. He immediately let go. Anna's head fell back. Her heart almost stopped beating. He was biting her to death! Dracula shook his head in regret. He looked down at her in sorrow. _

_''Anna.'',Dracula whispered,as he shook her body. Carefully,he placed his hand upon her neck. Healing her wound. He went to her back,doing the same. He smiled as her eyes opened. Anna then looked in terror. Dracula looked back with confusement. She let go from his grip. And, for once he let her. She ran out in fright,still thinking that he was that horrific beast.....back home...to face her father.._

_**(** _**End of flashback)**

Anna looked down in sorrow. She knew it wasn't Dracula's fault. Bloodlust occured in him. She was just frightned...that's all. Anna sighed. The sunset was beautiful. Suddenly, a growl was heard. Anna panickly looked around, but then chuckled. It was only her stomach. ''Silly me'', Anna mumbled. Anna held her stomach tight. She sure was hungry. ''I probably should get something to eat...'',Anna thought. Remebering her gun,she held it firmly in her hand. She was going to hunt for food. She did miss the nice smells of food in her kitchen. Home wasn't her concern right now. She wasn't coming back. She didn't even want to think about why she left. Anna smiled as she satisfied herself. ''I now need somewhere to stay...''Anna thought. She looked afar to see Castle Frankenstine. ''no....someone lives there. Even Dracula goes there..... Hmmm...maybe there is a place to hide. I need rest. After that, I'll head out to find an inn'',Anna strategized mentally. Anna smiled as she headed to Castle Frankenstine. She really wanted to sleep. Perhaps,she can leave before _he_ comes.....

**To be continued**

** Heyy everybody I hope you liked this chapter.....I am going to continue....sooo please review..and I may continue.....xoxoxo *Jess***


	2. Familiar Sounds

__

Feelings

**This is the second chapter to Feelings......and I am glad to finally update! Life is sooooooo busy now......hopefully I get to where the movie actually takes place (when Van helsing comes) I would love REVIEWS! It keeps me motiviated if you know what I mean.....*wink wink* lolz Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and it is the last chapter...the next story will be a oneshot that takes place after Anna's first scene in the film! WARNING:Contains DraculaxAnna! luvs ya xoxoxoxo-cubanagurl(:**

All Anna has are just feelings…that's all…nothing more…nothing less….Sequel to Vladislaus's obsession…

Chapter Two: Familiar sounds………

Anna looked up at Castle Frankenstein. The castle grounds stood ever so tall,as thin vines corrupted the walls. Anna walked the grounds,looking for a place to hide. _Come on,Anna you can find one......_ The sky became darker each time. Her heart pounded,knowing who would awake soon. Her brunette locks petted her face lightly. The Transylvanian winds whipped endlessy in the area. The Sun has ended its shift. _Ughhhh come on,Anna you can avoid him just...What's this?_ Anna cleared away her foolish thoughts quickly. Anna's eyes focused on a small lump of moss in a corner. Her eyebrows creased in confusement. Anna crouched down,and removed her gloves. _Hmmm what's behind here..... _Anna swiftly swipped the moss aside. This action continued fast,as she finally stopped seeing a hole. ''What in God's name?'',Anna muttered to herself. She looked around making sure no one was watching as she crawled inside the hole. Anna cursed under her breath,while getting cobwebs out of her face. She then stopped when she entered a danky room. ''What is this room doing here? Well, I must expect this from doctor.....Frankenstein shall I say?'',Anna spoke to herself. She rolled her eyes knowing that she talked to herself often. It was a habit. Considering that she never had friends during her rough childhood. Anna shivered in the room. ''It is sure cold in here....'',Anna mumbled. She clutched on her arms,warming her body temperature. Her breaths clouded her area,which annoyed her deeply. _I shouldn't be cold...I am wearing a jacket! Damn Transylvania weather!_ Anna's eyes felt heavy. She attempted to keep them open yet no avail. Her lids kept shutting and trembling. _I really do need rest....Maybe I should take a nap,and quickly....for I know who in the hell would be lurking here,besides that damned doctor._ Anna finally gave in.....sleep coursing through her feminine body....

* * *

Dracula's POV ( before Anna goes to sleep)

His glacial iris gloomed in the darkness of his coffin. His eyes still and focused on nothing. As if he were ''night dreaming'',perhaps.....of his precious Anna Valerious. He imagined her warm skin against his frozen one. The fragrence of strawberry give attention to his nose. Her beauty making him scream. The foreign voice roll of her tounge.....the actual tounge colliding with his. Her silky hair brushing against him wildly...his passion for her gone insane. _I need her...I want her...but what will I ever say to my brides.......maybe I shall pay less attention to them.....Oh damn this human is making me feel nothing I've had before.....I need to see her...but she'll be angry...yet I know what lurks in that beautiful heart. First,I need to see a doctor...._ Dracula burst out of his ice filled coffin, a mischivous smirk upon his face. His brides knocked silently on the door. ''Come in'',Dracula stated. The door opened to reveal three gypsied beauties....none could compete with Anna.....she stood among the rest. ''What is it my dears?'',Dracula asked. The brides pouted. The Count lifted a brow in impatientce. ''When will our children live? We are tired of waiting!'',Marishka cried. The others nodded in agreement. The Count chuckled. ''In time my dears.....patientce is a virtue you know.....why you are all acting like children yourselves!'', The Count exclaimed. The brides gasped. Their eyes were shocked and afraid. Water welled up in their black eyes. The Count sighed. _I didn't realize how chidish they are....._''It was a joke,you know...'',Dracula added. The brides eyes went back for the passion they had for them. ''Please excuse us for our behavior from before...'',Aleera apologised. ''There is no need to apologise......no need to fear me...'',Dracula whispered,patting each of their heads. Verona wrapped her arms around his. Her eyes telling him how badly she wanted him. Little did she know how less he wanted her....

''Will you stay?'', Verona asked timidly. Dracula shook his head. The brides frowned. Dracula knew how obsessed they were with him. ''I am going to see Victor. I am making sure if he will get his experiment together. Please don't fret.'', Dracula answered. He slowly released Verona's hands from him. _And perhaps see my little princess......_ Dracula's handsome figure faded,a beast took over,flying the dark sky. _Anna I am sooo in love with you....._

Anna's eyes fluttered open,as she ended her rest. Her curls were spread among the cold stone floor. Anna's eyes caught upon the window,seeing that it became even darker outside. _I must get out of here before he comes....yet for some reason I have this urge to wait for him to find me in this secret place....Why do I love him? _''NO I must not give in sooo easily...I HAVE to get out of this cold disgusting place!'', Anna spoke irrationally to herself. Anna then froze as she heard voices. She leaned in closer to the wall. The voices boomed to her ear,yet she only heard mumbling. The last sound she heard was clear,and shocking. The voice was a familar thick accent that sended shivers down her spine. ''I have to leave now,Victor....there is just someone who's _dying_ to see me''........

* * *

Dracula felt the wondrous wind whip his face. The force pressured strongly, yet the force wasn't as strong as the love he had for Anna. The beast approached Castle Frankenstein. The wings hovered on him,making it shrivel to his gorgeous form. The busy doctor worked endlessy on his experiments,and didn't notice the dark prescence in the room. ''Hello Victor...'',Dracula hissed. Victor jumped at the sound of Dracula. ''Oh! It's just you, Count...I was expecting something bad.....'',Victor rambled. Dracula bored his eyes into the panicky doctor_. What a fool_.... ''Were you?'', Dracula questioned slyly. Victor just stared at every movement the aristocratic man took. Dracula flipped pages of a book,expecting any important info he needed. He was ''interested'' in his creations,wasn't he? Dracula grinned noticing Victor's silence. He felt his worrying pounding in his chest. ''So, it looks like you are speechless,doctor....yet your writting is amusingly incorrect with your perfromance right now....'',The count hissed. Dracula lifted another book_. This must be the key_..... ''Don't touch that! I am not done! You shall see my wonders when they are finished.....'', Victor exclaimed,trying to snatch teh book away from the Count. Dracula chuckled as he noticed the doctor's weakness on grabbing the book. Dracula lifted the book high,making Victor jump. ''Oh, I see....interesting..maybe I should look..'',the Count mused. Victor shot a glare at him. Dracula sighed. ''Fine....here's your book back....''. Victor smiled clutching the book in his hands. Dracula still wandered in his surrondings. Electricity fled in the machines. Dracula touched a machine in his immediate curiousity. ''You found Dilberta haven't you?'',Victor asked beaming. Dracula looked back at a giddy doctor. His brows furrowed.... ''Dil...what?'',Dracula questioned in annoyance. ''Dilberta,my new maid robot. She'll certainly do anything for you! Just ask!'',Victor answered.

Dracula nearly puked at the doctor's giddyness. Dracula staredd at the robot in disgust. ''Well....? ASK!'',Victor commanded. Dracula huffed. ''Fine. Dil...whatever your name is....can you make this doctor shut up?''. Victor giggled. ''Oh,Count your soo funny,you know that? Just hilarious..'',the doctor said in between laughs_. Yeah unlike you_.....''Now how is your 'life' experiment going?'', Dracula finally remembered asking. Victor sighed. ''I have gotten some done...why I found at least two body parts....''.... The doctor kept rambling on as the Count paid attention to the sounds of breathing_. We are not aloneee_**..... Thump thump thump**..... Dracula closed his eyes listening to the beatings of a heart. Ahhhh that beat....he could almost dance to it....the gasps......the breathing**......thump ****thump**_...... A Valerious...my sweet Valerious.....princess.....I hear your heart calling for me...don't stop your little pants.....come to me_..... ''Count,were you listening?''. Dracula's eyes glowed eerily_. my sweet_..... ''What? Oh yes I was.....'',Dracula lied. Her heartbeat fluttered his thoughts_... She's in here_..... ''Well, you closed your eyes....'',Victor stated. Dracula gave a small smile. His pearly teeth gleamed in the room. ''I was envisioning your perfect process of your creations.....they are soo pleasantful.'',Dracula fibbed. Victor's face lit up. ''Really do you think so?'',Victor asked. Dracula nodded. Dracula grinned malicously hearing her sounds.....

''I have to leave now, Victor....there is just someone who's _dying_ to see me'',The Count replied in his grin. He then flew away,away from the castle.....or so the doctor thought...

* * *

Anna knew who_ he _was referring to. She covered her mouth. Her hot breaths reflected quickly to her mouth. She made sure no sounds erupted her mouth_. Please don't find me...... help me...ughhhh _She was desperate for him...yet she couldn't give in. A cold breeze clouded her prescence. Her shallow breaths still not satisfying her. Dark shadows clawed at the wall,and her shudders gave little light in the shadow. She gasped,then feeling a strond grip wrap around her hip,reeling her backwards like a predators catch of the day. Tears kissed her cheeks. They found their way on a balck cloth. Underneath that,was a muscled pillow that her head was securingly in. A hand brushed her hair. Nails touching lightly upon her fragile scalp. She sobbed directly in the ''creature's'' arms,feeling the safety of the broad body. ''Shh...my darling whatever is the matter?'',a voice asked nicely. Anna frowned. She looked up in rage. ''I am NOT your darling!''Anna exclaimed. Dracula chuckled. Anna's hands trailed on his chests. The chuckle vibrating on her hands. Her eyes caught upon his lovely ones. Her orbs melting often. ''You are always my darling. I love to see how amazed you are of my prescence.'',Dracula mused. Anna looked down,blushing like an idiot..... Dracula's eyes pierced on her beauty. ''Does that mean a yes?'',Dracula asked. Anna glared at him. ''And why would you care anyway? You are just a heartless beast.'',Anna remarked.

Dracula chuckled at this statement. Anna pouted. Her plump rosy lips trembled. ''What's so funny?'',Anna questioned. Dracula stopped and smiled. ''Nothing my dear. It's just that sometimes you love me,then you hate me,and then all together you love me , please tell me.....why aren't you home?'',Dracula answered. Anna stood silent. Dracula raised an eyebrow. ''Well?'',Dracula asked. Anna sighed. Her heart tore apart. ''I don't want to talk about it...''Anna finally said. Dracula looked sympathetically at her. ''Alright,then let me look inside you...''Dracula stated. Anna's eyes got wide. ''Give me your hand.'',Dracula requested. Anna shook her head,frightned. ''Just do it...'',Dracula demanded_. He's not gonna hurt you_.... Anna held out her hand as their hands united. Anna swooned as Dracula's eyes glowed in power. Anna's memory then fled his mind.

_

* * *

_

_Anna and her brother sat at the table in silence. They ate their lambchops expecting no danger..... ''How did mother die?'',Anna asked suddenly. Velkan looked up seeing Anna's sad expression. ''Excuse me?'',Velkan asked. Anna played with her food lightly. Her sorrows inflicted upon her. ''How did mother die?'',Anna repeated. Velkan didn't know what to say. He hasn't thought of his mother's death for years. Anna looked at him expectantly. Velkan sighed. Pressure applied on him. ''Dracula killed her.'',Velkan answered. Anna sat there in shock. ''Why?'',Anna asked. Velkan looked annoyed. ''What do you mean 'why'? He is evil and has been killing us for centuries.....Why would you ask the reason Anna?'',Velkan questioned in anger. Anna's eyes glittered in pain. Velkan calmed down,now playing with his food. ''Because I feel that you are hding something....'',Anna answered frowning. Anna was right. He was hiding something. ''Ok....Mother told me to never tell anyone...but fine....one night Dracula visited here. He simply just wanted to visit. Of course mother would attack.....soooo she asked him something offending.....she asked about his past lover....'',Velkan explained. Anna looked in sorrow. ''And teased about it......so he got his revenge.'', Velkan added._

_''Imagine how awful he felt...'',Anna stated. Velkan nearly choked on his food. ''Perhaps....but you musn't worry,Anna.....he's our enemy.'',Velkan said. Anna teared up. ''I know but he must be really sensitive.....mother shouldn't have asked that.'',Anna replied. Velkan nodded. ''Iknow.'',Velkan agreed. Anna paid attention to her food. Her tears fell down softly. Voris barged in rage. ''HOW DARE YOU TWO TALK ABOUT THIS FOUL CREATURE IN OUR WONDERFUL HOME?'',Voris shouted. The two flinched. Voris's eyes focused on Anna's sympathetic look. ''WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?'',Voris bellowed. Anna looked up in terror. Tears streamed more carefully now. Velkan stayed silent,still playing with his food. ''You know what,father, there's something wrong with YOU!'',Anna yelled. Voris almost leaped acoss the table,yet Velkan pulled him back. ''HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME IN THAT FASHION! To come to think of it, I think you are defending the beast himself,arent you!'',Voris roared. Anna's temper rose to a definite tantrum. She rose from her seat and slammed her hands on the table. Velkan watched as the plate flew across the room. ''Well, maybe I am! You always look on the bad side of a person,father and don't even realize the good part about him!''Anna shouted._

_ ''Oh yeah,well what is good about him.....YOU TELL ME!'',Voris commanded. Anna's eyes sparkled at the thought of Vlad......''Well, he is actually a gentleman,and he is kind....and.....'',Anna stopped. Was she still falling for him? Voris chuckled at this. ''I see now..you are fond of him aren't you? Then why don't you go to him and be his little slut!''. Anna's face came from rage to fury. ''You have no feelings,father! You are so coldhearted! I think Dracula's not the monster...you ARE!'',Anna spat. Voris screamed wildly at this statement. Anna knew what he was going to do next. Voris eyed the belt carefully. Anna backed up slowly......Her body quivered. Her instincts pulled in. ''Run!'',a voice told her. Anna then sprinted to her room. Voris stomped behind her. Her shadows visible enough to follow her._

_ Then, he lost her. His boots echoed in the hallway. ''Where would you go,Anna?'',Voris voice boomed. ''Either way several monsters will try to kill you....''. Anna tucked on her belongings,waiting for the noise to cease. It still thuded in her head. ''Well,obviously you are in your room right now....''Voris mumbled. He smiled as she opened Anna's door ajar. A frown replaced his new expression. She was gone. The window stood open. The pane violently crashed against the wall. He ran to the window,seeing Anna's slim figure in the distance. She hopped on her horse, Beauty and galloped leaving her troulbles behind. Voris grunted in annoyance,and ran to the stables. He got on his steed also. He grasped on it tightly as they rode. Anna's heart beat raced noticing her father galloping behind her. ''Faster Beauty!'',Anna mumbled to her horse. The horse neighed as it went faster. The dark forest was in the distance. Anna's eyes locked upon it. ''I know you are not going to like this,Beauty,but on tto the dark forest!'',Anna whispered. The horse grunted at the command. _

_ Anna breathed heavily. Could she make it? ''Come on...''. Anna finally disappeared in the darkness of the forest. Voris stopped,realising what was ahead of him. His black horse snorted in tiredness. ''It's alright. She'll come home...I know it....I am sorry Anna,for everything...'',Voris muttered. He steered the horse back towards home....hoping she would return..._

* * *

Dracula's spell wore off. His prescence was back at the gloomy room. Anna panted. The spell affected her also. ''Are you ok?'',Dracula asked. Anna nodded,nursing the back of her neck. Dracula shuddered at the cruel memory. How absusive her father was...''Are you coming back?'',Dracula questioned. Anna looked up at Dracula's concerned face. '' No....'',Anna replied melancholy. Dracula sighed. She did really need to go home. Unless......No......not sooo soon... Maybe whenever she gives in... ''Why not? Don't you miss them?'',Dracula asked. ''Of course I do...I just don't know if he'll ever want to see me again after what I just said....''Anna stated. Her chocolate eyes avoiding the Count's tempting ones... ''He'll probably want you home.....he should forgive you.....then probably brainwash you with all that I am evil trash....but the best thing is that you are home.'',Dracula insisted. He did want Anna to stay...btu he wouldn't want her homeless. Anna finally agreed. She slowly crept away from the Count to the hole. Dracula let her crawl away...back home. Anna stopped for a moment. She turned to face him. ''By the way....why do you want me to go home in the first place...?''Anna questioned. Dracula's smile encouraged her lips to water. ''Because I love you too much....I envy your feelings....i just want you to be happy'',the Count replied honestly,not with his usual sarcasm. Anna grinned warmly to him,and exited. Dracula stayed put ''night-dreaming'' about his Anna......


End file.
